Copycat!
by Awesomenessforeva
Summary: BK201 isn't the only electric user in town.David Williams was also cursed with the power of electricity. Only one thing. David and Hei are complete opposites! What happens when the two of them meet? What will David do when Hei finds out his true identity?


I stared out over the town, looking down at the humans going throughout their normal lives. Pretending as if nothing were wrong. As if THEY didn't exist.

Perhaps denial was the only thing they could do to keep their sanity. How lucky they were. To have that choice. To look into the sky as if the stars were real. As if Contractors didn't exist.

Being one myself, such a thing was impossible. It was disgusting. To be such a horrid monster. I can only wonder why creatures like us were created.

It had been over a year since the Government had tried to eliminate all Contractors. I was hoping that they would succeed. The world would be so much better without creatures like us. It disgusted me to know what other Contractors were doing in this world. Things like us just deserve to die. But I would be lying if I said humans were completely innocent. To alienate our kind just because we were different. But I guess that was natural, and we DID deserve it. Humans are afraid of what they cannot understand. That was what led to the corruption of us Contractors.

But there was one more horrid beyond others. BK-201. He was the one who had stopped the total destruction of Contractors. I cant say that I was exactly grateful. In fact, I despised him. Though he was considered somewhat of a Hero amongst Contractors. Well, most of them. Not that the humans knew. They are too busy living in blissful ignorance. How I envy them.

But not all of them were totally ignorant. There were those like the Syndicate and the Police Force. Not to mention, ugh, Pandora. Those were quite the pain. But it's not like I had to deal with them. I had a disguise, like most smart Contractors. The only difference about me is that i kept mine on 24/7.

To humans, I am David Williams, a daring photographer for the Local Paper. My job was to get pictures of the popular Contractors. BK-201 being one of them. Which i happened to be on tonight.

But in the real world, or to the humans that are aware of contractors at least, I was KL-666, which i found very unfitting. I had never killed anyone in my life. Not once.

Though when I was on my job you could say I was a bit…Klutzy. It may not seem like I am, but it was part of my image. You see, David was a bit of a dumbass. But that's how he's meant to be. Humans with spectacular abilities were almost always targeted by the Government and investigated. If they were proved guilty, they were sentenced to death. If innocent, were forced to join one of the three Contractor fighting units. So it was best to keep a low profile.

My watch beeped and I looked down. It was 11:30. Time to get started. I pulled my hat down lower so that it covered most of my face. This was David's style. He wore Black skinny jeans and black button up shirt. The sleeves were always rolled up. He also always wore his hair in a ponytail, which made people question his sexuality daily. Yes, my disguise was a bit of a fag, but that made me even more non-suspicious.

My watch beeped again telling me I needed to hurry the hell up. But it's not like I had to travel far. The apartment roof I was standing on was the building that BK-201 was supposed to be showing up. There was no rush.

I took one last glance out at the city and smiled. The lucky bastards didn't have to go through this shit.

I turned around and walked toward the roof elevator. As I got there and pushed the button, the elevator doors immediately opened. I took a step back in surprise as I saw the guy's eyes on the other side widen. I noticed he had short black hair that was a little messy.

" O-oh, I-i'm sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head, blushing. I frowned not knowing what he could possibly be embarrassed about.

"No problem." I stepped stepping aside so he could get out. He nodded and walked past me. As he did though, his arm brushed against mine. We both jumped back in response as a jolt rushed through me. And no, not in the romantic 'As he brushed his hand against mine I felt a rush of electricity' way. No. In the 'You just touched your car door on a hot day and it shocked you' way.

I stared at him as he looked at his arm in wonder. He seemed pretty normal and it WAS pretty humid out. It was probably the electricity from my clothes. He looked up seeming to notice my stare.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I said, giving him one last glance before turning away. Luckily, the elevator was still open. I walked in and pressed the 10 button. That was the floor where BK-201 was supposed to be on.

As the elevators closed I looked back at the guy to see him look back at me. Only it wasn't a just a look.

My heart froze for a second. I had never seen so much malice in a stare before! I backed up into the elevator wall and gripped my pounding chest. What was that all about? Didn't he seem about to piss himself with nervousness just a minute ago?

I shook my head. Maybe I was just imagining things. So what if I was shocked unnaturally and he glared at me like he was going to kill me? My power WAS electricity after all, even though I didn't use it. Yes, I had the same damn power as BK-201. Which seemed very unlikely. But it was true. I was an electric user too.

But i've only used my power once in my entire life. Very unusual for a Contractor. But if you had my contract, you probably wouldn't want to use your power either.

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. I smiled and pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed my boss Paul's number on speed dial. It was show time!


End file.
